


证人

by HeavyWaterCoolingTower



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavyWaterCoolingTower/pseuds/HeavyWaterCoolingTower
Summary: 题目几乎与正文无关。知觉障碍特工x路过的女学生（一切只是梦）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	证人

他从山峦进发，嘴里唱出一首黑白电影的插曲。在路过第三个转角镜时，他抬头看夜空，那深蓝如定格的碧波，如此之暗却一点也不沉重，像孕育着极光一般。“这归功于深夜加班的云朵，”他想，“透出的星光照亮了夜空，而山下那些霓虹照亮了云朵。”在日本时，他常常在夏日的白天看到巨大的积雨云，而当他想到这点，身体已处于喧嚣的喇叭。  
左拐就是这个城市最著名的酒吧街。最光怪陆离的小巷，弥漫着数据化的气息。他体感不止一次在这里闻到过显卡的香味。  
“对了，”他驻足。一会又往前走，“没什么。”  
这迷宫般的通道指向一个房间，随后灯光变得醇厚，似乎是阵风吹过夜空开始颤抖，然后极光就在此刻诞生了。  
“哦~”他想，“哦没什么。我的理性是流动的，我的眼过滤了实体，所以保留的只是体验和感觉。我本看到一个拉着二胡衣衫褴褛的乞丐，许多摆摊的叔叔阿姨，他们的脸在冷风里冻得通红。我记不得他们有几个了。……记不住，我的心不忍心去读数。这是我感性的一面，像鹅卵石的河床，理智就在上面流动。”  
他忍不住笑起来，为自己又有了一种新的认识。迎面走来两个素面朝天的年轻女性，她们当然要看他一眼。“哇哦。”他听到左边的女生小声说，“你不觉得刚才那人很帅吗？”另一个回答：“嗯，真的。”  
他听出第二个声音中饱含的沉稳的性欲。上大学时，他见过极少数的第二个声音，他已经确信她今晚会坦荡地想着他自慰，从中得到充足的快乐。  
在这客居他乡的时刻，他本可以轻而易举地获得她实体化的幻想。可是，“我何尝不是在做一个梦。”他想，“即使像自己这样高大又美丽的人，也没有女孩子可以发泄。嗯，想象罢了。那个女生讨厌真实的男人，我当然明白，因为我——坦率地说，虽然很多地方已经超越她，比如她肯定想不到我今晚也会意淫她自慰，但就讨厌情感交缠的关系而言，是一样的。”  
他用房卡打开房门。“唉……。还是有一点幻想的。如果她能在山上看到我，听白风衣在灯下飒飒；能在商场旁的街道上看到我，在奢侈品专柜里专注地研究宝石的切割。那电影般的质感，也许会让她的梦更奢靡。

“但那时，我压根不会注意你。”

他回头，第二个女生正斜倚在蓬松的枕头上，穿着纯棉短袖和内裤，黑发披了一肩。  
“那现在呢？”  
“特工先生，这就是不可能。”  
他紧张起来了。在山的另一边执行窃听器安装任务时的真实感回来了，但他分不清。——从很早以前，他就已经分不清，面对陌生女性时表现出的一套迷人言行，那到底是他的什么。每次想到这里他都突发性感到异常痛苦，全世界都比他更了解自己，连这个只有一面之缘的女生，都比他更了解。  
“作家小姐？画家小姐？还是工程师小姐？”他回过头，冷汗涔涔，“你看，连你都知道我，我却对一切一无所知。”  
但他仿佛从她眼里读出了一切。她在说：“你这番话就像一个开关，开启了我形容对你的感觉的一切权限。可你是那么的神啊，从和你共处一室开始我就无法正常说话了，我无法形容我的感觉，此刻，语言是如此无力……像你的每时每刻。”  
那眼神中的信息，让那套迷人言行人格第一次主动现了身。他明白了，至少此时，那套东西是真实的他，因为她的存在就像另一极的磁石一样主动吸引了那套人格出现。他不再冷汗涔涔，心跳也放缓了。他同时化身ICU病患和病患的主治医师，平稳的生命体征令双方都松了口气。  
“你说吧。”  
“你吃药了吗？”她问。  
“我吃了。你呢。”  
“那不应该啊……我没有。”  
“没事，我有。”  
他扑上去，双手压住女生的手腕。女孩惊呼一声，仰头开始接受他的亲吻。一阵清香袭来，是这个宾馆的洗发水味道没错。隔着衣服蹭到的乳房软软的，很娇小，这又让他又联想到巨量的信息。他咬起衣摆推到锁骨，试图用直接的触碰切断和布料有关的联想。这次他终于把脑子也埋进奶子。随着舔动，她一直“特工先生”“特工先生”地呢喃着，天，那就是回忆和想象中才有的感觉，而现在——他扯下她的内裤，从脚趾吻到脚踝——什么都分不清了。  
他又分不清很多东西了。  
仿佛失去了什么重要的东西一样，他的灵魂倒了下去，连着他的性欲。可对方没有倒下。她用怀抱按倒他在床上，赤身裸体地拥抱他的大衣。她只是亲吻嘴唇，就闻到了属于他的风和尘土，也找到了他放在内侧口袋里的避孕用品。又是布料和肉体的接触，这一次却没有引发巨量联想。“哦，”他想到，“从她开始主动那一刻起，我的思想就转到她的视角。看来，她真的是单纯享受着和帅哥做爱的快乐啊。”  
他的性欲又起来了，像她第一眼见到他那样沉稳地升起。连外套也没脱就开始了交合，那一刻这是一件非常没有必要的事情。他专注地看着她的脸庞，她正忍着难以承受的快感放任自己猛烈撞击。啊，也许她想要这个，但又太奇怪了未必。于是后面他也让自己一丝不挂，直到她全身痉挛着锁紧了自己，然后慢慢落回枕头，像歌曲谢幕一样。  
她转而拥抱他，像接住一个突然发病倒下的路人。他疲倦地感谢她的理解，和这几乎浑然天成的体贴行为。随后他的思绪回到自己身上，回味着以对方视角感受到的一切，直到太阳刺热地照到脸上。


End file.
